pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Disaster-shroom
The Disaster-shroom creates natural disasters. These disasters usually hurt both plants and zombies, but the zombies are the primary target for the destruction. Disasters, unless noted, last 30 seconds. Disasters Flood Water rises out of somewhere. It shorts out all machinery and extinguishes all fire. It deals minor damage to everything else (1 damage to plants, 5 to zombies). Projectiles (except for lobbed ones and fumes) move more slowly during the flood. Tornado* A tornado spawns where the Diaster-shroom was planted. It uproots plants with low amounts of rooting, which include most mushrooms, the Wall-nut, the Pumpkin, the Grave Buster, and instant-use instant kills. It instantly kills any small zombie (From the original set of zombies, this only excludes the Gargantuar, the Zomboni, the Catapult Zombie, and the Zombot), and the rest take anywhere between 5 and 40 damage. Lightning* Lightning comes from the sky in two varieties. Those two are yellow lightning, which deals 50 damage to zombies, with a higher chance of hitting robotic zombies, and white lightning, which strikes a plant for 10 damage. Plants with metal act as lightningrods and take no damage. 75% of the lightning is yellow. For each metal plant, the chance of it hitting a metal plant is increased by 75%. Fire The Disaster-shroom creates a fire on its square before vanishing. The fire spreads to a random square, unless it has a grave or a fire-based plant on it. Burning plants take 0.5 damage a second unless extinguished somehow. Burning zombies take 1 damage a second, and can only be extinguished by a plant that fires water a Flood, or a Tsunami. An easy way to maximize damage to zombies is to have a wall of Torchwoods in front of the rest of your plants. Meteor Shower A meteor shower is summoned. It has four types of meteors. The first is a tiny meteor. It is reflected by Umbrella Leaves, and deals 1 damage to a plant if it hits, and 2 damage to a zombie if it hits. Small meteors, the next step up, are also reflected by Umbrella Leaves, and deal 2.5 damage to plants, and 4 damage to zombies. Medium meteors are only reflected by Umbrella Leaves if it is going to hit the Umbrella Leaf itself, but other ones of the same size can be reflected if an Umbrella Leaf is in its "reflecting" state when it hits close by. They deal 6 damage to plants and 10 damage to zombies. The largest meteor is a large meteor, which cannot be reflected by normal-grade Umbrella Leaves. They deal 25 damage to plants, 40 damage to zombies, and leave a crater if the thing they hit dies from impact. Tsunami A Tsunami spawns from the front of your house. It sweeps away weak-root plants mentioned in Tornado, and instantly kills via washing away the zombies not mentioned in that same disaster. However, it extinguishes fire and plants not washed away take 2 damage, and remaining zombies take 25 damage. It only lasts for 12 seconds. Blizzard** A blizzard forms, randomly freezing plants and zombies, as well as dealing 0.2 damage a second to plants and 0.5 damage a second to zombies. Metal plants take no damage but are more likely to be frozen, as are metal zombies. Zombies built for the cold (Zomboni and Zombie Bobsled Team) are unaffected by this disaster at all. Same goes for cold plants or hot plants. Sandstorm** A sanstorm forms, which reduces the range and speed of all plants and zombies with eyes. All plants, except metallic or rocky ones, take 0.25 damage a second, and zombies (unless they fall under metallic or rocky) take 0.6 damage a second. Also, bits of debris may fly and hit a random zombie, dealing 1 damage. Acid Rain* It begins raining acidic water. This damages everything for 1 damage a second. It is the shortest out of all disasters, at only 10 seconds. Volcano A small volcano forms where the Disaster-shroom was planted. Only heavy zombie firepower can destroy it, since biting it, smashing it, and blowing it up do not work. The volcano has 10,000 health. It is the longest disaster, as it lasts for a whole minute. The volcano randomly spews molten rock which does not damage plants directly (The splash damage does, if a zombie was near a plant). Its projectile deals 20 damage, with 4 splash damage that hurts both plants and zombies. It is the most beneficial out of all disasters, as it can cause the least collateral damage. Earthquake An Earthquake happens. It causes zombies to move more slowly and a bit randomly. It randomly damages things for 1 damage at random intervals. Vehicles take 0.2 damage a second, and so do large plants. Footnotes (This is not a disaster; it's a reference) * means that it causes clouds. When it is cloudy, sun falls at half the normal speed and anything that gains energy from the sun, like a solar panel, is at half effectiveness. ** means that it is fog-like; sun falls at one-quarter the normal speed and solar panel-like things do not work. In the case of blizzards, it is a white fog. In the case of sandstorms, it is a sepia fog. Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Plants owned by TheMostAwesomer